Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a kind of semiconductor device that is used as a light source or used to transmit or receive a signal by converting electricity into infrared light or other light, using characteristics of compound semiconductors.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are being considered as core materials for light emitting devices such as LEDs and laser diodes (LDs), by virtue of physical and chemical characteristics thereof.
LEDs do not contain any environmental pollution material such as mercury (Hg) used in existing lighting devices such as incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps and, as such, have an advantage of being environmentally friendly. In addition, LEDs have advantages of long lifespan and low power consumption. In this regard, such LEDs are being substituted for existing light sources.
Research is being conducted to achieve an enhancement in optical and electrical characteristics of light emitting devices and light emitting device packages.